This is a competitive renewal for a pre- and postdoctoral training program in developmental biology. The proposed training program includes faculty from multiple schools and departments within the University and reflects a major expansion of developmental biology research and training at Penn. This expansion includes the formation of a Department of Cell and Developmental Biology and a graduate training program in developmental biology. The proposed pre- and postdoctoral training experience is centered primarily on training in laboratory research in basic mechanisms of embryonic development using a diversity of vertebrate, invertebrate, and plant organisms. It fosters the application of modern genetic, cellular, and molecular approaches to developmental studies. Research training areas include transcription and cell signaling mechanisms that control cell lineage determination, differentiation and migration, organogenesis, cellular senescence, morphogenesis, and pattern formation. Trainees also have opportunities for exposure to relevant clinical research in gene therapy, fetal surgery and genetic diseases of development. In preparation for their research training, predoctoral students receive formal instruction in an established curriculum of study, including lecture courses in developmental biology and advanced seminars on genetic, cellular, and molecular approaches to developmental mechanisms and disease. Pre- and postdoctoral students also participate in a developmental biology journal clubs, a seminar program, research discussion groups on selected topics, and an annual scientific symposium. Trainees present their research findings each semester at an informal meeting of trainees and trainers. The objectives of this training are to prepare trainees for careers as independent investigators in the field of developmental biology in academic and governmental institutions or in the biotechnology industry.